<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime by ana_kl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675281">Bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_kl/pseuds/ana_kl'>ana_kl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_kl/pseuds/ana_kl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyle's away, it's up to Kappy to tuck their five kids in for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Dubas/Kasperi Kapanen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's another evening in the Kapanen-Dubas household and that means a few hours trying to wrangle four hyperactive boys under the age of six and tuck them in for bed, all while looking after a three month old daughter. Kappy loves the children he's had with Kyle and he wouldn't trade this for anything, even though it means that he's no longer playing pro hockey. He's really young when he gets pregnant with their first son -- barely in his twenties and still fresh in the NHL. It's scary, but he also loves Kyle and Kyle loves him. Handling the agents, the league and keeping it all out of the press is probably the hardest job Kyle's ever had since he started working for the Leafs, but he does everything he can to protect Kappy and the family they're starting together. Kappy makes the decision to retire when he has their first son and he hasn't looked back since. </p><p>It doesn't mean that it's easy though. Kappy's alone tonight, like he is on many nights. Seven years ago, he was on the road too and he doesn't fault Kyle for having to travel so much with the team. He loves his husband so much and he knows Kyle loves them, too. He feels guilty for the nights he leaves Kappy by himself, to be chasing the Cup without one of the team's key players and his partner in life. He tells Kappy one night that he's sorry that Kappy's been pregnant almost at least once a year for six years straight. Maybe the first time was an accident, but the other four kind of weren't and he's always felt like he should be taking care of Kappy given their age difference. Kappy just shushes him, kisses him and reminds him that he wanted it every single time.</p><p>Trust isn't the issue when they’re apart: Kappy knows that his husband's faithful and he knows that Kyle misses him as much as he misses Kyle. They talk every night no matter where they are and Kyle sends flowers to their front door when he ends up missing important dates like their anniversary or Kappy's birthday. He's an amazing father, too. But it's still hard being on his own with five young kids. He doesn't feel like Kyle's abandoned them, but it's tiring and even though it's been three months, he doesn't yet feel all the way recovered from having their daughter. </p><p>"Jaakko, don't pull your brother's hair," Kappy sighs as his three year old goes after his five year old. "Miiko, <em>please </em>put away your toys, it's bed time," he says as his four year old pulls out a set of blocks like it's the middle of the afternoon. </p><p>He's cradling his daughter in his arms as he tries to pace himself because he knows he's going to spend at least twenty minutes trying to persuade Janne to sleep: for whatever reason, their two year old has decided to refuse to go to bed for the past week, no matter how tired Kappy knows he is. Kappy loves their two dogs too, but it doesn't really help his cause when they're also trying to play with the kids. </p><p>But somehow, he manages. He starts with his two youngest; they share a bedroom and by the time Jaakko's in his pyjamas, he manages to reason with Janne and bargains a story if he promises to go to bed. Then, he tucks Miiko and Valterri in for the night in their shared room, where the dogs usually sleep, too. </p><p>"...I miss Daddy," Valterri says quietly just as Kappy's about to head out for his own room. </p><p>He turns and sits down on the edge of Valterri's bed again, gently setting his baby sister down beside him. </p><p>"I know, Valti. I miss him too," he smiles, combing his fingers softly through his eldest son's hair. </p><p>They've just enrolled him in hockey and even though it's still mostly teaching the kids how to skate and score on any net they can, he loves it. Kappy knows it's an especially big deal to him when Kyle watches his games. </p><p>"He'll be home in two days though, I promise," Kappy says. </p><p>Valterri nods and lets Kappy tuck the covers around him. </p><p>"I love you, Mommy," he says, wrapping his small arms around Kappy's neck. </p><p>"I love you too, <em>kirppu,</em>" he smiles, remembering how Kyle laughed when he translated and explained that he was basically calling their children his little fleas. </p><p>He kisses his son's forehead, then goes to his and Kyle's room with their daughter, who still sleeps in her crib close to their bed. It's a bit passed her bedtime and it's moments like this when Kappy realizes how many kids he has, when nine at night feels like a good time to sleep. He plays with her a little though, because she's so cute and it doesn't matter how many kids he's had; he still can't believe she's his little girl. He's always wanted a daughter, too. </p><p>His phone goes off then and he reaches across to see who it is. It's Kyle and Kappy answers after the second ring; they didn't have a call planned for tonight. </p><p>"Hey baby," Kyle smiles as they start their videocall. </p><p>"Hi," Kappy smiles and he can't stop, because he really misses his husband. </p><p>Even through the screen, he can tell that Kyle's tired. Still, he looks good, he always does. He's about as reclined as he can get in the armchair in his hotel room, his sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons of his shirt undone as he undoes his tie. Kappy wants to undo it for him, then maybe get him on their bed and get on top of him, but he can't, so he just looks at his husband longingly. Their daughter coos and smiles happily at her father on the phone screen and Kappy readjusts them so Kyle can see her better. </p><p>"Say hi to Daddy, Sofia," he smiles and he feels so lucky to be where he is, hockey or not. </p><p>"We're finishing a day early," Kyle says, knowing Kappy will be just as relieved as he is. "I've still got a few admin things I need to negotiate, but I should be home by tomorrow evening," he says. </p><p>Kappy would jump on Kyle if he was in front of him, but he'll have to wait until tomorrow. He's prepared to wait two more days for Kyle to come back to them but now, one more day seems too long. </p><p>"I miss you," Kappy says and he knows he sounds like he's pining. </p><p>He is. </p><p>"I miss you too, Kas," Kyle says. </p><p>Kappy knows him well enough to pick up on the edge of exhaustion in his voice and longing, too. It's hard on both of them to be apart, but Kappy's really proud of how far Kyle's brought the team. </p><p>They talk for a while before they both need to sleep: Kyle's handled the press all day and Kappy's had to keep their kids entertained. Kappy gently sets Sofia down in her crib, expecting to be woken by her some time in the night. She's pretty good at sleeping through the night now, but she still has her moments and Kappy tries to get to her as quickly as he can so she doesn't wake the boys up when she cries. It's easier when Kyle's there -- he'll go and get her or he'll put the boys back to bed if one of them wakes up and comes to their room. Kappy often sleeps on his side of the bed when he's away. He can catch a little of Kyle's cologne on his pillow; sometimes, if it's not very strong, Kappy will spray a little on the sheets, himself. </p><p>He misses his husband a lot, but it helps to know that tomorrow won't be another lonely night... and that he won't be alone in trying to get their little family ready for bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 6 Years Earlier...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kappy knows that something's up. He hasn't been feeling very well for a couple of weeks and at first, he brushes it off as fatigue from a series of games in the weeks previous. Instead of getting better as he rests though, it only seems to get worse and it's getting hard to hide how he's feeling from the team. He can't hide it at all from Kyle, who asks him what's wrong as soon as they get to his apartment. </p><p>"I don't know," Kappy admits. "I'm just really tired." </p><p>He finds out a week later that he's pregnant. He has absolutely no idea how to tell Kyle, because they definitely didn't plan this. They'd only been seeing each other for a few months and even though Kappy's never felt like this about anyone else, no one knows they're together. They're not ashamed of each other; it's just easier this way. Kyle doesn't want people to think that Kappy's sleeping his way to the NHL and Kappy doesn't want people to think less of Kyle because he's technically dating one of his employees. Who also happens to be almost ten years younger than him. </p><p>Kappy at least knows why he's starting to feel nauseous now, on top of the fatigue. But that's even harder to hide from his boyfriend and he's already missed a couple practices. It's stressful and he's starting to think the worst, so he packs all of his things he's moved over to Kyle's apartment then sits on his/their bed and waits for Kyle to come home. He's shaking and still in shock himself because he doesn't know what to do. Even if Kyle doesn't want to leave him, he doesn't know what to do, but he's so scared that he can't imagine a world in which their relationship is going to make it through an unplanned pregnancy. </p><p>"Baby, what's going on?" Kyle asks when he gets in and notices the bags that Kappy's packed. </p><p>It's the first time that Kappy's seen the older man look panicked and he realizes that Kyle thinks he wants to leave him. He doesn't, just... if Kyle doesn't want him once he knows, then he's rather be prepared. Kappy takes a deep breath, looking everywhere but at Kyle. </p><p>"I... I'm pregnant," he says, trying not to cry. </p><p>"Hey... Kas, it's ok," Kyle says softly and the next thing Kappy knows, he's crying against Kyle's chest, Kyle's arms around him. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Kappy sobs. "I promise I was on pills and I w-wasn't trying to get pregnant..." </p><p>"Shh... I know sweetheart. I'd never think that and you don't have anything to apologize for," Kyle holds Kappy a little tighter, rubbing his back gently. "Is that why you packed all your stuff?" He asks softly. "You thought I'd kick you out?" </p><p>Kappy realizes how terrible it sounds when Kyle says it like that, but he nods before he starts crying even harder. He has no idea what to do and he's absolutely terrified. Whether Kyle leaves or not, he still doesn't know how to handle this. </p><p>"I'd never, Kasperi," Kyle kisses his forehead and rubbing his back a little before he leads him to the sofa and sits him down. </p><p>He kneels down beside him and takes his hand, gently brushing his tears away. </p><p>"I love you," he says, kissing Kappy's hand. "I know we're not... conventional, but I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere. I know this doesn't really help, but we have options. If you don't want to keep it, you don't have to and if you do, I'm ready to raise a kid with you. I love you so, so much." </p><p>Kappy sniffles and gives him a watery smile. He lets Kyle kiss him and hold him and he starts feeling a little better. He also starts imagining what it would be like to raise a family with Kyle. Kyle would be an amazing father, but he's not sure how ready he is. Sure he's old enough to sleep with... well, his boss. But he barely feels old enough to take care of himself half the time. He's pretty proud of how he's decorated his own apartment and he feels good enough about it that Kyle's stayed over a few times. Kyle's place is infinitely nicer though and looks like a real adult lives there. He's also a way better cook than Kappy and he'd just know what to do to look after a baby. Kappy can count the number of times he's held a baby on one hand and he wouldn't even have known how to do it on his own. He'd probably end up dropping his own baby or something equally terrible but in a way, he also kind of wants to learn how to do it all with Kyle. </p><p>Kyle takes him to bed and they suppose it's not as though Kappy can get pregnant twice. They both crave the closeness and Kappy wants nothing more than to be intimate with Kyle. He tells Kyle after they finish that he's pretty sure he wants to keep the baby, that he doesn't even want to give it up for adoption. </p><p>"Ok," Kyle smiles, kissing Kappy's forehead before he pulls him closer and cuddles him until he falls asleep. </p><p>-------</p><p>Kappy's right: having a baby does come naturally to Kyle. But he's nowhere near as bad as he'd feared. He's in a lot of pain when he goes into labor and even with Kyle there, he's scared and feels like he doesn't know what he's doing. Somehow, his body just... does, though and when he holds his son for the first time, he thinks that he may know more than he expected. Kyle wants to give their son and all the kids they might have later to have Finnish names; he knows how much Kappy misses home, all the more so when he's pregnant. Since his parents' divorce, he hasn't been very close to his family and only one of his sisters comes to visit shortly after their son is born. Kyle can tell it hurts Kappy a bit, so he does everything he can to give him all the love and support he needs, especially after just having a baby. </p><p>He proposes to Kappy a few months later, once Kappy's figured out that he doesn't want to keep playing hockey for a while. And he works overtime to make sure the press doesn't harass his beautiful fiancé until he's ready to deal with the media attention and all the questions about their relationship. He gets pulled under too, but he'd do anything for Kappy and now for Valterri, too. </p><p>There's nothing he loves more than coming home to see Kappy holding their son, whom he had once been so scared he couldn't hold. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>